A Thoughtful Gift
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: Haruka has a special birthday present for his companion, Kou, but he is rather worried about how it will be received. (Kou/Haruka, drabble, one-shot. No warnings needed.)


**Good heavens, look at who's actually posting something and trying to keep true to her word. It's only been a bit over a month since I wrote that update-notice thingy, so not too shabby, right? :'3 Granted, this is hella short, but, hey, at least it's something! I wrote this back on January 17th on my role play blog for Kou's birthday and it's pretty late to be posting it now, but I still want to. Just a lil' fluffy Kou x Haruka drabble to give you the warm fuzzies. :'D**

* * *

Impatiently tapping his pen on his desk, the young graduate felt completely and utterly anxious. Absolutely nothing was happening in his life, it was simply another ordinary day for him, however one little thing had him frazzled. It was Kou's birthday.

"It will be fine. I see him on a regular basis, this isn't anything new. I just need to give him the gift and—" He stopped short, a slight frown tugging at his lips. That was the problem, right there. The gift. It wasn't that he didn't know how to present it or that it was a horrible gift, but… he felt so _embarrassed_ to give it to him.

Sighing deeply, Haruka set down his pen and pulled open one of the drawers on his desk. He reached inside to retrieve the rather large, neatly wrapped gift and held it in his hands. Eyeing over the shiny, festive wrapping paper, he lightly ran a finger down the edge of the object. Sighing again, he murmured, "Perhaps it would be better if I don't give it to him."

It appeared that it was too late to go back now, though. When he heard the sound of his window creaking open and felt a chilly gust of wind sweep through the warm room, his eyes widened in surprise. He turned around in his arm chair, just enough to see the newcomer. Awkwardly, he blurted out, "O-Onii-chan?"

"Good morning, Haru!" Kou greeted cheerfully, a grin plastered upon his face. "How are you?"

"U-Um, I'm alright. I wasn't expecting you to visit." He admitted, avoiding the older male's gaze. True, Kou came over frequently to hang out and made unannounced visits all the time, but he had been so caught up in his worries about the other's birthday that he really hadn't expected it. Glancing at his friend briefly, he asked, "Do you enjoy coming in through the window so much?"

"Ah, well, it's become a bit of a habit." He said with a nervous laugh and a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. Shrugging it off, his grin was back the minute that it had vanished and his gaze trailed to the adolescent's desk. He blinked, his eyes widening and grin growing bigger. "Oh! Is that for me?"

Haruka looked to his desk in confusion, horror settling over him as he realized that he had left the present lying out in the open. He quickly snatched it and stood up from his chair, moving a bit further away from the young man. "Oh, um, yes, it is. Um…"

"Oh, my, Haru! You didn't have to get Onii-chan anything!" Kou walked closer to the boy, excited smile still in place, and stopped when he was standing in front of him. "But, this is so sweet of you! Thank you! Can I open it?"

"Eh? Um, sure, I suppose." The younger male gave a nod, but he still felt terribly anxious. Reluctantly, he held out the gift before nervously crossing an arm over his stomach to grip the other one. He couldn't bring himself to meet the Rei's eyes, keeping his gaze on the floor. Well, there was definitely no turning back at this point.

The man hummed lightly as he tried his best to carefully remove the paper, which he could tell his companion put effort into wrapping. Once the wrapping paper concealing the gift was put aside, he could now tell what it was. He stared at the item, unsure of what to say or how to react. He knew that it was a scrapbook, but… for some reason, it took him by complete surprise. Out of all the presents that he thought he would receive, this certainly wasn't one of them.

"Haru, is this…?" He spared a glance at the graduate, surprise evident in his expression, and lightly ran a hand over the smooth cover of the book. He opened it, examining the first page. As he flipped through various pages, he saw that each one was filled with photos of the two of them, as well as of their friends. There were words delicately written beside the photos that told what was happening in them, or even simple adjectives used to describe the event. Little stickers of hearts and flowers were littered throughout the book, making it look even prettier. So much thought had been put into it.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably, still unable to look at the other. Oh, no. Kou hadn't said anything yet, so he must have hated it, right? He knew that this was an awful idea. He shouldn't have given him something so embarrassing. Frowning, he said, "Um, it's… I wanted to collect all of the fun memories that we've made with everyone, so that you can look at them again whenever you feel like it. It's nothing special, but—"

"Nothing special? No, this… this is amazing." Kou finally spoke and he looked at the younger male, a warm smile taking the place of his usual, playful grin. Setting the book on the surface of the desk, he knelt down in front of the adolescent and brought him into a gentle embrace. A hand held the back of his young friend's head and he nuzzled into Haruka's soft hair. He closed his eyes, smiling. "Thank you so much, Haru. I absolutely love it."

He was initially surprised by the hug, but he slowly relaxed in the Rei's arms as the sweet words were spoken to him. His expression softened, relief washing over him at the sincerity in the older male's voice. The gift really was appreciated, he could tell. That made him so, so happy. A small smile graced his lips, hands holding onto Kou's back and burying his face in his shoulder. "Happy birthday, Onii-chan."

* * *

**There ya go, some sap to brighten your day. XD Man, this is the first short and sweet story that I've written for these two in a long time. I've got a few more drabbles in the works that I hope to finish, and if I do, I'll most definitely post them here. I'm slowly getting the hang of writing for these characters again and I'm loving it so far. Thanks so much for reading, guys! Until next time! ^-^**


End file.
